Expect the Unexpected
by yutes
Summary: Jennifer Schmidt is a transfer student to To-oh from America. She hoped for a normal and healthy college experience. These hopes were dashed when she became involved in the Kira case. LxOCxLight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will not be always the same as canon, but I try to stay close to it. First fanfic, please R&R!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jen

CHAPTER 1:

Jennifer Schmidt was nervous, mostly because success could mean a new start in a new country. She was part of a foreign exchange program which would allow her to attend To-oh University in Japan. Though Jen was an American, and most girls her age would prefer to attend college in their home countries, she dreamed of travel and adventure.

She had always done exceptionally well in school, mostly due to natural intelligence. She was a stand out, a weirdo, and nobody ever let her forget it. Her early teenage years had been awkward, both in her appearance and her social life. Since then, Jen had grown into her features and was quite striking on her walk to the entrance exams. The other students around tended to let their glances linger for a minute before returning to their own worries.

Jen was dressed nicely, but also comfortably. The walk from her apartment to the site of the exam was long, and she would have instantly regretted anything other than her favorite sandals. She wore a modest skirt and short sleeved blouse in order to look professional and formidable. She carried a neat and tiny purse as well, and she ended up dropping it in her haste and worry.

"Thank you," she said quietly to the stranger who had picked the bag up and handed it to her.

"Of course. My name is Light Yagami, you wouldn't happen to be on your way to the entrance exams, would you?" the stranger asked politely.

Jen could tell he was a clean cut honor student who would be rivaling her for the top score. He gave off an impression of being a tad too perfect, like he had something to hide behind a handsome face and polite small talk.

"I am, though I've been having difficulty finding my way over there. You might've already noticed, but I'm not exactly from around here," she said, laughing lightly.

"Where are you from? I'd be more than happy to show you around, especially if you're set on attending college here," Light said, starting to walk down the city street. Jen followed. She was glad to have met another student to become friends with.

"I'm American, from the northeast actually. I'm Jennifer, Jen for short," she said, trailing after the stranger and dodging the hordes of people.

"That's interesting. I assume you are here on some sort of foreign exchange? What university would you be interested in attending next year?" he asked, asking his questions methodically as if he was profiling the girl in his mind. Light was wary of strangers, mostly because of his use of the death note. Anyone could be undercover investigating him, even this shy girl. Or even another possibility was a person he could confide in, and could help him build his new world.

"I am. It looks like we've arrived. Thank you very much for helping me, and hopefully I'll see you around!" she said, smiling and waving good-bye. She had made her first friend, albeit he floated on the creepier side. She shrugged it off. She knew that she needed to clear her head and focus on her exam.

After signing herself in, Jen was ushered into a testing room with many other students. She took her seat in the row behind Light, the only familiar face in the spacious classroom. Once handed her test, she noticed the moderator yelling at a student for the way that he sat. He was pale, paler than anyone she had ever seen, with dark rings around his eyes and wild black hair. However, she had been staring at the scrum for longer than she could afford. She needed badly to focus.

After the exam was over, Jen rushed to find Light. It was desperate, and she hoped he hadn't grown tired of her already.

"How did you exam go?" Light asked once he saw the girl approach him.

"I can't say, I don't want to jinx it. Yours probably went well, right?" she asked.

"I think so. I'm flattered you would think tha-."

Light was interrupted by another, the student from the exam to be specific. He walked with a hunch, which she imagined was terrible for his posture and shortened him by a considerable amount.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" the stranger said.

"Not at all," Light said politely. "Jen, this is my friend Ryuzaki."

"Nice to meet you," Ryuzaki said, staring at the girl in deep thought for a few minutes. He thought her to be suspicious. Her previous connection with Light, his prime suspect, also didn't help her case.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said. Ryuzaki was eccentric to say the least. His gaze made Jen instantly uncomfortable, and she wanted to go home. "Well, I'll see you later Light," she said, waving good-bye and starting to walk back to her apartment.

"I'll give you a call sometime!" he said a bit too enthusiastically. Jen could tell that there was a serious amount of effort behind it.

Jen was accepted into To-oh University, which felt like a dream. She passed her entrance exam with a perfect score, which was also unbelievable to her. When her name was called at the ceremony, she was filled with anxiety. She hadn't prepared a speech, though she was sure that Light and Ryuzaki had.

"Hello students, I am glad to represent you as the head of your class…," Light began. His speech was well written and carefully planned. When he finished, the hall full of students gave their best applause.

Ryuzaki's speech was extremely similar, and it gave the impression that he was improvising. He didn't seem like the type to spend hours into the night working on a speech. He seemed careless and sloppy to Jen.

Once it was her turn to step up to the podium, her whole face went pale. Public speaking had always been an issue for her. "Well, I didn't exactly prepare a speech…," she said. "L-live your dreams, or something like that?" she said. She was instantly embarrassed and exited the stage with her two new friends. There was no applause.

"I've made a complete fool of myself," she said while burying her face in her hands, "I never expected to get the top score."

"Yes, you have," Ryuzaki said from in front of her.

"Wow, thanks," she replied curtly.

"They'll forget about it soon," he said after seeing she was upset.

"He's right, college is way different than high school. But you didn't think to prepare a speech?" Light asked. The three had made their way back to their seats. After a final announcement, they were dismissed.

"I never, in a million years thought that I would ever...ugh," Jen said to herself. She started walking back to her apartment alone. It didn't look like she would be making any other friends.

"What exactly do you know about the criminal named Kira," someone said from behind her.

Jen jolted, and turned to take a swing at the stranger behind her. Upon realizing it was just Ryuzaki, she regretted punching him so forcefully in the face.

"Oh, it's just you. Please don't scare me like that anymore," she said, "Are you alright? I'm so so sorry."

"I'm fine. But please answer the question. What do you know about the case?" he asked again, clutching his left eye where she had punched him.

"I haven't heard of it. If he's a japanese criminal, I wouldn't know. I haven't been watching TV since I've been studying," she answered honestly. The pair had reached Jen's apartment at that point. "Do you want to just come in?" she asked.

He nodded as a reply and the two climbed the stairs for several stories before reaching her apartment. Jen dug around in her purse for the key before unlocking the door. "I'm sorry it's such a mess," she said, picking up articles of clothing and tossing them aside. "See? I don't really have a TV yet..," she said, gesturing to the nearly empty room. She took a seat on the couch and gestured for her friend to do the same.

He sat in the same strange way that he did during the entrance exams. "Kira is a criminal who has been systematically killing criminals by heart attack," he explained. "And I suspect you of being Kira. I am L."

"You're L? I'm supposed to believe that?" she said, laughing. "I mean, if you were L you would totally be my idol dude. L is what inspired me to want to work with the police in the first place," she admitted.

"The proof will come later. This is interesting. Why do you idolize me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you're probably just playing a joke on me or some shit like that. You'll tell your friends that I fell for it and laugh about it," she said, "It's happened to me before."

"For now, please trust me. Or else I will have to suspect you even more strongly."

"Fine. To put it simply, when I was younger my parents were killed and it was linked to a mass murderer. L found him and put his ass on death row. How could I not be grateful to someone who avenged my parents' untimely deaths?" she explained. She was flushed and embarrassed, mostly because she never really told anyone that. This was out of necessity. "L was like a god to me when I was 11, but I never imagined he was my age," she joked.

"I see. I know that your surname is Schmidt, and I do remember that name because it was one of my first cases. Though this makes me suspect you less, you may still have an especially anti-criminal mindset because of your past experience. So this changes nothing," he said.

"Now I see. you wanted to be my friend so you could convict me as a murderer," she said, hurt.

"That is partly true. What is your relationship with Light Yagami?"

Jen blushed. "Well, I met him on the way to the entrance exams. I dropped my purse and he picked it up and helped me find my way around. I consider him my friend."

"Light Yagami is also suspected of being Kira. Though I believe you two could be working together."

"Why tell me all this? If I'm a suspect, that is," she asked.

"Because the possibility of you being Kira is low. Also, I want to invite you to help me investigate the Kira case."

"You're asking me to help with the investigation? One of your prime suspects? Additionally, what use could I be in catching Kira? I know nothing about him or this country, and you've seen how _competent_ I can be," she said, referring to her 'speech' at the ceremony.

"Yes. I have my methods. Despite your speech today, I believe that you are very intelligent and can be a very useful member of the team."

"How can you be so sure that I'll agree to this? Perhaps I would like to focus on adjusting, keeping my grades up, and making friends who aren't interested in seeing me executed."

"I'm not giving you a choice. You're a suspect, and I would like to have you where I can monitor you properly," he stated, "Do you have anything sugary?" he asked.

"I can check, but I don't think so. I don't really eat that stuff," she said. She walked over to the fridge to check, but returned empty handed.

"That's right, you're a track runner. You're going to run at To-oh."

"That's true. I don't like to eat sugar. It's bad for you."

"If you use your brain, you won't gain weight."

"Bullshit."

"It isn't. I have to go. We will keep in touch about the investigation. For now, I recommend a television. Kira is always being covered on the news," he said with a smile. After that, he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long (I've been kind of busy lately). I would appreciate it if someone would review, because it would give me some kind of validation that what I've written isn't horribly disgraceful ; P.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Jen gathered her things for school in a tired haze. She used a shoulder bag to hold her things. It was early, and she regretted signing up for such early classes. She thought that it wouldn't be difficult compared to her high school schedule, but boy was she wrong.

She had left early enough to allow herself time to find the building that her class was in. She was a 'think ahead' kind of girl by nature. She was fortunate to have been spotted by Light, and he caught up with her quickly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Jen replied, her conversation with Ryuzaki still echoing through her head. Both her and Light were _murder suspects. _

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes, a bit," she said, hushing her voice to a whisper, "I knew that Ryuzaki was a little bit strange, but he came over to my apartment yesterday claiming to be L."

"I apologize. Us spending time together must make him suspect you of being Kira."

"So this is legitimate? I didn't even know who Kira was until he told me. In fact, I'm still pretty unclear."

"I'm afraid so. If you'd like, after class I could explain everything to you. I am very sorry that I dragged you into this," he said, "I am the prime Kira suspect."

"It's alright, I would just like to have a better idea of what is going on. I was also invited to join the investigation. However, 'invited' makes it seem like I had a choice."

"This is important. While in his presence, choose your words very carefully. He has asked you to join the task force primarily to profile you and keep an eye on you."

Light was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Sorry, that's mine," Jen said, taking the phone out of her pocket to answer. It was L.

"Is Light with you?" the other line asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I need the two of you to report to me within the next 10 minutes."

Jen hung up.

"Speak of the devil, we need to report for duty in the next 10 minutes," Jen said sarcastically.

"We should probably get going then. I know where we need to-"

"I'm not going. I have class," Jen interrupted.

"You can miss it. This is important."

"Actually, no I can't. It's my first day of class and I would like to make a good first impression by actually showing up."

"You got your first impression, remember?" he said, referring to her speech. "Don't be stupid, just skip for today."

There was something about his tone that made Jen need his validation. She agreed to go with him.

They arrived at a surprisingly central building in the city. It wasn't where one would expect a top-secret murder investigation to be based. Upon entering, Jen and Light had to go through a metal detector.

"If I'm going to work on this investigation I cannot keep missing school," Jen said as she walked into the main room of the floor. She saw a few men, most likely police officers.

"Is school more important than catching Kira? Maybe because you are Kira?" L said.

"If I _was _Kira, wouldn't I jump at the chance to be involved in the investigation and figure out how to not get caught?" Jen replied.

Jen walked closer to where L was seated and opted to lounge on one of the comfortable looking couches in the room.

The meeting was meant to be quick, and its main purpose was briefing Jen on the happenings of the investigation. She felt stupid to have never heard of Kira, because coverage on the story was even shown on American TV. However, she had been too busy studying and packing her things to ever turn on the television.

"Kira can kill anyone, so long as he has their name and their face?" Jen asked.

"That is the conclusion that we have reached based on the evidence. Here, take this. It is filled with more information that is relevant to the case," L replied, handing Jen a folder full of papers.

"I don't mean to be so rude, but is this meeting over? I can go over these papers at home."

"I can't let you take them outside of this building. Just read it here," L said.

"Fine," Jen groaned before making herself more comfortable on the couch. She instantly became absorbed into the case file, and hours passed by without a word from her. This wasn't unusual, because once something caught Jen's interest, she wouldn't stop until she had read everything to be read about the subject.

"Shit," Jen said as she looked at her watch. It was nearly 9 o'clock and she had completely missed track practice. Though it wasn't technically track season, the college's team had practice all year round. Light had left, as well as the men she assumed were with the police.

"Late for something? Track practice I assume. I have access to your schedule and I'm sorry I didn't warn you that you would miss it," L said, turning around to make eye contact with the girl.

"This isn't good. I'm sure that everyone thinks I'm some kind of joke by now. It really is just like home," she said.

"That's nonsense. I'm sure that they respect you for your perfect score on the entrance exams. You're not from here, of course you'd have a difficult first few days."

"That isn't true. I came here for a new start, you know? I wanted to be someone other than 'that poor Jennifer, did you hear what happened to her parents'," she said.

"Were your parents mutilated as the other victims were? I can't quite recall."

Jen nodded. "It was disgusting, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. I found them in the backyard. The same thing could have happened to me."

"I assume this is why you've devoted yourself to school and running."

"Something like that. I don't want everyone to know. I'd like to pretend it never happened." she said. "Then what happened to you? To become so devoted yourself, I mean. Did something happen that transformed you into such a _renowned pillar of justice?_" She said with a twinge of sarcasm at the end.

"I'm not here to be just. I solve cases because it's something I'm good at, like a hobby."

"If that's true, are you really any better than Kira?" Jen asked.

L paused. "What do _you_ think of the killing of criminals then, if I'm no better than Kira?" he asked.

"I think that some criminals deserve to die, but only if they've been sentenced to death by a fair trial. I'm like most people, Kira's killings do give me a good and safe feeling inside, but it isn't right. I believe in the legal system, not amateur, vigilante justice."

"A model answer from a seemingly perfect college student, second to Light only in your social skills." he said, "It's late, you can just stay here. Just go upstairs and pick whatever room you want," L said, gesturing to the stairs across the room.

"I thought I was Kira, mass murderer, who put fear in the hearts of the wicked," Jen joked, "I'm sure I can handle the walk home."

"Remember, the possibility of you being Kira is very remote, something like a 1% chance. I wouldn't send you home alone if you haven't even lived here for a month. This city is dangerous."

"I thought that's what you would want, to put me in a dangerous situation to see if I kill."

"I wouldn't put a life at stake unless I was more sure of myself," he replied. "Go to sleep."

"What about you?" she asked. She was curious if L slept at all, or if he just ran completely on the sugar he was constantly ingesting.

"I'm thinking about something important. Sleep can wait until I've finished."

"Fair enough, but sleep refreshes your mind," Jen said while walking up the stairs. "Oh, and please stop comparing me to Light. It's strange."

She was tired, so she just walked into the first room that she saw and got into the bed. It was much larger and more comfortable than her own at her apartment, and for the first time in many weeks Jennifer slept soundly and without worry.

The next morning, Jen woke up to the sound of the bustling city outside. It wasn't an unfamiliar sound, and it was oddly comforting to hear other people's lives going on around her. She was so tired last night that she was able to fall asleep in her day clothes. In fact, she hadn't even taken her shoes off.

She walked downstairs and checked the time on her phone.

"Are you a real college student or was that another ploy to get closer to Light and I?" she asked L. "Because if you are you can come with me to class."

He appeared to have not moved since last night. "You've seen straight through me," he said sarcastically. "You may leave without me." His eyes never left the screen while he spoke.

"I think you're just depressed. Maybe if you got some sun, and slept so you'd get rid of those bags under your eyes…and corrected your posture...," Jennifer said as she walked out the door and stepped into the city air.

The wind blew in her face, and she reluctantly started walking. The fall air was refreshing, and it made the already short walk go by quickly. She had texted Light earlier to meet her at a specific bench so that they could walk to class together, and she found him sitting there. He was punctual as always.

"Morning," Jen said with a smile. She was overdue a daily dose of normal and Light seemed more than ready to provide it.

"Morning. We're really early, and I still owe you a better explanation of what's been going on. I know a good cafe near by if you're up for it."

"Sounds good. I could use some real food," Jen said.

The pair arrived at a small cafe and ordered coffee and various breakfast pastries. It was exactly what Jen needed to lift her out of her bad mood. Light was pleasant company to keep, but was it a bit _too _pleasant? Based on the case file, Light being Kira was the perfect resolution for the case. However, she didn't want to seem too suspicious of one of her only friends.

"It started a year ago, when the world's worst criminals started dying of random heart attacks at alarming rates."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to thank the person who took the time to review, it really meant a lot and boosted my confidence!

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

CHAPTER 3

Sitting in the tiny cafe listening to Light explain the Kira case to her had brought Jen right back to the place she'd been trying to avoid.

"But I don't understand how we can catch someone who obviously kills with supernatural powers," she said.

Light shrugged. "The least we can do is try. Kira is a person just like you and I. Using human psychology I know that we can back him into a corner."

"But you're the prime suspect. It would be the perfect resolution. From what I read in the case files, you're the only lead we've got."

"Along with you," he said after tensing up noticeably.

"But I don't have anywhere near the evidence stacked up against me, do I? Most of what L has on me is the fact that I associate with you."

"Don't tell me you believe everything you hear from him. Do I look like a person capable of murdering thousands?"

Jen thought before she spoke. Coming from someone studying psychology, he was a textbook psychopath. Or at least he had the potential to become one. He was charming, handsome, narcissistic, the list went on and on.

"No. I suppose you're right. I shouldn't get so carried away," she said with a demure smile. It was the wisest thing to say. Jen could barely listen to her own thoughts. It was silly of her to be so suspicious of someone who had been nothing but kind to her when no one else had been.

"I'm glad we can get off of such a morbid subject."

"I agree. Being around the investigation so suddenly has turned my thoughts in that direction. I apologize, I really shouldn't accuse my friends of murder so casually."

"No, I'm sorry that I drew suspicion toward you. I'd really like to make it up to you. Are you free tonight?" he asked.

Oh dear lord, was this a date? Jen became nervous, and wasn't sure what to say. Though Light still gave her the creeps, a date could give her the chance to either confirm or deny her suspicions.

"Tonight isn't a great time since we have a later practice, but tomorrow would work," she said nonchalantly. From what other girls had told her, remaining aloof and hard to get is crucial. Truthfully, tonight could have worked but she intentionally put him off a day.

"Good, it's a date then. We can see a movie, since there aren't many movies here you've already seen."

"I guess that is true. You'll have to teach me to appreciate Japanese movies, though I doubt I ever will," she joked, "It's getting late, so I should really get going. But thank you for helping me understand the case a bit better, I feel like I now have a better handle on things."

Jennifer walked on her own to her first class of the day, and took a seat in the back. The rest of the day followed a similar pattern, but the only thing on her mind was the investigation.

After her classes were over for the day, it was time for practice. Jen was almost on her knees praising the lord at this point. There wasn't much for her to think about and that was an absolute blessing.

Practice ended too soon, and with that Jen set off for work. In order to pay rent, she landed a part-time job waitressing at a local restaurant.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out and answered. She didn't even bother looking at who was calling because she already knew.

"I really can't come for a few hours," she whispered into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Work. Some of us have real jobs, you know."

"Can you leave? This is important."

"No, I cannot sneak out! It's not possible for me to drop every single one of my responsibilities. It's great that you have none, but the rest of the world does. I will be there after my shift is over," she said before hanging up.

Though she was quite loud on the phone, nobody seemed to notice. Her shift went by quickly and in a blur so that before she knew it, Jen was on her way.

"Sorry I'm late," she said after bursting in through the door.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Light said, turning around from the monitor to flash her a smile.

"Yeah, I was busy today."

"So where do we go from here?" one of the police officers said. He was the youngest of the set, Matsuda? "Oh, hey Jen."

"Hey. Matsuda, right? Sorry, I'm not that great with names," she said.

"Yeah, and it's no problem at all!"

Matsuda was optimistic, and sometimes a tad too anxious. He must have been only a few years older than her, but here he was. Jen doubted that he could be Kira, but she wasn't completely closed off to that possibility.

"Well, roughly the same amount of criminals died today," L said while dropping an obscene amount of sugar cubes into a cup of tea, "Though my suspicion of Light and Jennifer working together has increased 5 percent."

"Why would that be?" Jen asked.

"Because I know that you two were together this morning. It's almost as if you're conspiring together."

"How do you even know that?"

"I tapped your phone."

"Light and I interact with many other people. Why am I the only person who draws your suspicion?"

"Because you're foreign. You'd be easily drawn into his plans, especially because of his good looks and charms. Your parents were killed by a serial killer, so you would naturally support Kira in eliminating people like that. You would do anything he told you to do!" L said with anger in his voice.

"Is that really what you think? That I'm a dumb foreigner who's a slave to anyone who pays me any attention? I'll do anything to prove I'm not conspiring with Kira. Lock me up, do whatever you have to do."

"Fine. If you would go that far to prove your innocence, then remain handcuffed to me for as long as I deem necessary," L said.

"Ryuzaki, isn't that a bit extreme?" Light's father said. Jen couldn't quite remember his name at the moment, but he was supposedly an honorable and dedicated police officer.

"I agree. Surely there's another way," Matsuda said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I think that if Jennifer has to prove her innocence if we can continue the investigation trusting her. If she wants to prove herself, we should let her," Light said.

"Don't you try to tell me that _I _have to prove my innocence," Jen said.

"Light is right. Jennifer, go to your apartment and get your things. I think that we're finished for today. Jennifer and I will keep track of the criminal deaths and look for any more patterns."

The group collectively evacuated the building, and Jen set off to her apartment to gather her things. It was dark outside, but the city was alive and bustling. The walk seemed to drag on more than usual.

When she arrived and unlocked the door, she marveled at the mess that she had left. Jennifer grabbed one of her duffel bags and started packing it with clothes, not paying much attention to what she grabbed. She packed several pairs of her shoes, and her running clothes.

She also took a quick shower, because she wanted to avoid taking one there at all costs. She even shuddered a bit. After she showered and was sure she packed a sufficient amount of clothing, she left her apartment and locked the door behind her.

She arrived back to the investigation headquarters in about an hour, and she was absolutely exhausted.

"Just put the dumb handcuffs on so we can resolve this," Jen said before letting out a yawn.

He did. It was uncomfortable at first, but hardly torture. What bothered her was the person she had to follow around everywhere until further notice. He suddenly walked back to his seat, dragging Jen after him.

She reluctantly took the seat next to him and started to sift through the recent criminal deaths while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Can I go to bed? It's been a long day and I have practice early tomorrow morning."

"No," L said.

"It's past 2 a.m. This can easily be done tomorrow," Jen said. She had shut her eyes for a few minutes out of fatigue.

"Fine, we can go to sleep. But I can't allow you to go to practice tomorrow morning. You have to stay here."

"That's not fair. This is all I have, you can't take it away from me," she pleaded. Her tiredness was making her whiny.

"The answer is no," he said.

The pair walked up the stairs, and into one of the bedrooms. Jen was carrying her bag up with her, and she took out her warmest pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Can you at least turn around while I change?" she asked. He nodded and did as she asked while she figured out how to take her shirt off while handcuffed to another person.

"You're going to have to pull this over you," she said, passing him her sweater after taking it off, "Please try not to stretch it, it's one of my favorites."

"Here," he said, handing her the chunky grey sweater, turning around accidentally.

She became flushed. "Turn around, pervert!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said, turning back around to hide a slight blush.

Jennifer shrugged it off and took her pants off to put on her pajama pants. After that, she was daunted with the task of putting a shirt on.

"I can't put my shirt on unless you take this thing off," she said.

"Fine, from now on if either of us is getting changed, we'll take it off," he said. He instructed her to turn around while he took the key and unlocked the handcuffs so that she could put her shirt on. As soon as she was finished, it went right back on.

"I'm not even going to ask for separate beds, because I know you'll say no."

"That's correct," he said.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't try to pull anything funny," she said as she curled up in the bed under the covers.

"I'm hurt you think I'm a pervert, but then again, I'm accusing you of mass murder."

"That, along with being so pathetically in love with Light Yagami that I'd help him murder thousands," she said. Her eyes were shut, and the blanket covered her up to her eyes. "If you'd believe it, I came here to go to school, not to get laid."

"I believe that much, but I think it's probable that Light could convince you that what Kira does is right."

"You know I agree with you, right? I think that Light is Kira as well. It terrifies me that he's taken such an interest in me. Did you hear that? _Him _taking an interest in me first," she said. She sat up in the bed to make eye contact and prove her point.

"For all I know, Light told you to say that."

"Just assume for a minute that I'm telling the truth. I'm scared. I don't want to be involved with this case, in fact it's my worst nightmare. I'm scared that Light really is Kira, and I have a date with him tomorrow night. I'm scared that if I find out once and for all that he _is _Kira, that I'll either have to join him or die," she said, almost tearing up. "I want to go back _home, _Ryuzaki."

"I understand that you're upset. Once you're cleared of suspicion, I'll think about dismissing you from the investigation. You're right, it isn't fair of me to ask so much of you."

Jen didn't respond because she had already fallen asleep.

The next morning, the sunshine from the large window filled the room, and made it difficult for Jen to go back to sleep. She was hardly an early riser, but she couldn't fall asleep with the sun in her eyes. She pulled the blanket up and over her head and scooted away from L, who had gotten a bit too close for her comfort levels during the time that they were asleep.

"Get up, it's after 11," L said, pulling the blankets off of Jen. She shrieked and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Leave me alone, I need my beauty sleep. I have a date tonight," she said, though her voice was muffled by the pillow. In her fatigue, she had almost forgotten that she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Unless you count finding Kira with me as a date then you aren't going on any. The whole point of this is that you can't leave."

"Even so, I still need my beauty sleep. You wouldn't want to see me without it, so just leave me here for a few hours," she said.

"No. Get up," he said. L took the pillow away from her with some struggles, but after that she sat up in the bed and at least seemed like she would get up soon.

"I'm not changing out of my pajamas, but I'll get up," she said before getting up out of bed and stretching. The pair walked back downstairs, though Jen looked like she would collapse at any moment.

"So, the most significant thing that has happened today seems to be the death of Yoshiro Fujioka, who is not a murder at all, of a heart attack. Fujioka is the CEO of a prominent insurance company. However, this might be a coincidence."

"Have any criminals died yet today?"

"Yes, but only 3. It's still somewhat early in the day though. Fujioka's death is especially strange because I'm looking at his medical records now, and he was perfectly healthy."

"It might be the work of Kira, but I can't be sure yet. People drop dead of heart attacks like that all the time all on their own."

"...But if it is Kira, it could be a big clue. Maybe it's someone he knew, or maybe he murdered someone close to Kira and it wasn't brought to the police's attention at all."

"We should try to find out more of what he was doing before he died, and look into his family and people close to him."

"I agree. But more importantly, I have to write a paper first," she said, pulling out her computer and beginning to type. "I've actually been meaning to ask why you sit that way."

"If I sit normally, my reasoning skills drop 40%."

"That's bs. So this company, Yotsuba," she said with a yawn, "The insurance company the dead guy was with was about to make a deal that would completely Yotsuba down. If that's not suspicious I don't know what is."

"We should watch them then, just to make sure. I think that this is too convenient to be a coincidence."

"I agree. What if we like, made Light apply to the company as an intern?" she said with a giggle. She was still tired, and holding her head up with her hand.

"Please wake up. You're useless if you're like this. Why are you so dependent upon sleep?"

"You're right, I would be the better intern. That would totally work. The hot new intern, who's actually a part of a secret investigation. They should make a movie about me," she joked.

"Maybe, but only if the situation becomes desperate."

"I'll work on my sexy smolder for the interview," she said, while giving her tea a provocative glare.

"I bet if you do that, they'll hire you," he joked.

"Oh, is that a joke? A joke from the world's greatest detective? Sweet, sweet dicks in my mouth I can hardly contain myself."

"You aren't funny. Please just find out more about Yotsuba, and maybe other deaths that would have benefitted them."

"Darn, I should really call someone and say that I won't be at practice today," she said before grabbing her phone and dialing the number of her closest friend aside from L and Light.

"Hey, would you mind telling everyone at practice I'm out sick today?" she asked.

"Of course. What's wrong with you? You should know that everyone's already started talking."

"Stomach bug. I would make it if I could. Wait, what? About me? What have they said?"

"Just the usual stuff. They think you're stupid and you only got head of class because you're foreign, and you aren't that fast."

"Who said that? I will _kill _whoever said that."

"I can't talk now, I'll call you later!"

"Wait!" Jen said, but by that time her friend had already hung up. She threw her phone on the table and pouted.

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you mean? If you let me go, there wouldn't be anything unfortunate about it," she said. She turned to her tea and dropped a sugar cube in before taking a sip. "This is sugar water."

"You didn't put any in," he said, dropping quite a few sugar cubes into her cup. "What are you afraid of, Jennifer?"

"Public speaking, obviously," she joked, "Loneliness, dying, bugs, serial killers, pretty normal things. Hey, that's gross! Now I can't drink it!"

"I'm afraid that this is the one case I cannot solve, and that losing will cost me my life. And death is scary when you've hardly done anything to be proud of," he said while stirring his tea. "That's why I can't let you out of my sight until I'm sure that you don't have Kira's power."

"That's ridiculous. You've done so much to help others, to help _me. _You can't say that's nothing."

"To be truthful, I made many mistakes with that case. The death toll shouldn't have been so high. And mistakes I've made on other cases, I feel hopelessly guilty of them."

"You can't dwell on things that have already happened. If you weren't here, who would've solved that case? Who would solve the Kira case? Light Yagami?"

"You could. Additionally, what are all of the cases I've solved? I couldn't go to my grave before I knew I had made a difference to another person for simply being, not solving a case."

"You flatter me, I not only am not capable, but I am far too busy. I couldn't put my life on hold, because to a certain extent, I am selfish," she paused, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, especially when you've made all the difference to me. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. Whether or not that's for the best, I don't know."

"I suppose you're right, but weren't you disappointed upon meeting me?"

"How could I not be? If I knew I was going to meet you, I would expect something between Sherlock Holmes and Jesus Christ. How could you be upset about not living up to the expectations of a little kid that worships the very ground you walk upon? If you saw my picture and knew who I was, wouldn't you be disappointed upon actually meeting me? You wouldn't be the first."

"You're right again. People do tend to let their imaginations run wild."

"I know that I'm right, but what's more important is that you ruined my tea."

"I made it better. Just try it."

Jen took a sip. It really _was _better, but still terrible for you. "I'll admit it's better, but skipping practice is enough without eating ridiculous amounts of sugar."

"It's like I told you, you won't get fat if you use your brain," he said before going on to eat some cake.

"You're full of it. You just have a fast metabolism, which I wish to God I had."

"You might have it too if you used your brain more."

"No, what I need is a run. Can you let me go out on a run?"

"No."

"Can you let me run around the room?"

"Maybe later."

"I'll take it," she said. Jen took another long sip of her tea and made sure to fully enjoy the sugar.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was so nice to see all of your compliments and it made my day. This chapter is short, but it has a twist at the end. The end of the chapter is experimental, and I'm not sure if I should keep it this way or change it. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

"What if I went on the date to check for anything suspicious?"

"That's stupid. He'd see through that," he said.

"Oh come on! I think he's trying to recruit me to be a second Kira or something like that. That's probably why he asked me out, because between you and me I'm not exactly the most _popular _girl in school."

"Fine, but I disagree. I think that he wants to have sex with you. I don't really think he's the kind of person who would get anything out of a relationship."

"Yeah, but why me? There's tons of girls around."

"That I haven't figured out yet. Maybe because you're foreign, or smart. Maybe that's what he's into. Or maybe he thinks it'll bother me or cloud my judgement."

She ignored the last bit. "You're still on the foreign thing, aren't you? Let's get off of this subject, it's uncomfortable," she said.

"Agreed. I've decided to let you go on this date, but please make it seem as normal as possible. Plus, be home by 11 and nothing inappropriate. We should keep this going as long as we can."

"Gotcha. Don't worry, I keep it classy," she joked with a wink. "I should pick something out something to wear," she said before getting up, walking upstairs, and grabbing her bag. She sorted through what she had.

"What do you think of just jeans with a sweater? It's casual, and it seems like I'm not even trying to be cute but I am anyway."

"Whatever. Just pick something out already."

"Ok, I'm going with this. Can you take this thing off so I can change?"

Light waited for her outside of the building so that they could walk to the movie theatre. He looked more casual than she had ever seen him before, and there was something eerie about it.

"I'm so glad Ryuzaki let you go for the night," he said with a polite smile.

"I couldn't agree more. It's completely surreal being attached to him. He almost never agrees to sleep, and all the food he has is candy or some kind of dessert."

"That sounds horrible. Don't tell me he won't even give you a separate bed?"

"He won't."

"That stinks. It's a good thing that I managed to convince him to set you free for the night," he joked.

The pair walked a short distance to the movie theater, and the two decided on an action adventure. They took their seats toward the front, and Jen started to eat the popcorn.

"If you don't understand a word or phrase I can help. This movie is great and I wouldn't want you to miss any of it."

"Thanks, I'll let you know," she said with a smile.

The movie was simple enough, perhaps he chose it on purpose for this reason. Even if there were any words she didn't know, she wouldn't have asked anyway. She knew that he was trying to be nice, but she couldn't help but be pissed about it.

Around halfway through the movie, he put his arm around her and she wasn't sure how to react. Light was someone who could make people feel comfortable around him, and make others need his validation. So for now, she'd allow it. Maybe this was what Ryuzaki was talking about.

"I'm not going to lie, that was pretty great," she said with a laugh.

"See? I told you. What time do you have to be back?"

"11."

"It's only 10. Do you want to go for a walk? I know a park that's nearby that I used to go to when I was a kid."

"That sounds like fun, I'd love to."

"Don't worry either this place isn't shady, it's safe. And even if it is, I'll protect you," he joked and put his arm around her.

"I'm sure you will," she joked back with a laugh.

They arrived at the tiny park, and they were surprisingly the only ones there. they took a seat on a swing-set and started to swing back and forth.

"You came here when you were a kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy how time changes things. I don't even know what I expected to happen when I was this old."

"But don't you have everything you want? You're smart, handsome, kind…," she said.

"I'm flattered, Jen. But it doesn't sit right to be the prime suspect in the Kira case. I mean, what if I'm Kira without even knowing it?"

"I think that you would know if you were Kira."

"Who knows. I just want to live my life. I care immensely about catching Kira and doing what's right, but I'm _selfish_," he said, looking over at her.

"I know what you're talking about, but I don't think you mean it. You're going to help catch the world's worst murderer…," she said, but was cut off by a very sudden kiss.

"I'm so sorry," he said, pulling away.

"Why are you sorry? We are here on a date, right?" she joked, "But it's almost 11, we should start walking back."

"Of course," he said nervously, and the pair began their awkward walk back. When they arrived, Light said his good-bye and left Jen to walk up the stairs.

"Are you aware that it's 11:02?"

"Sorry, we just got caught up on the walk back. I'm guessing you want the full report," she said.

"Yes."

"It was normal, really. But I'd rather not go for a second date," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Elaborate."

"It was uncomfortable. I feel bad for trying to lead him on like this. He's cocky, he thinks I'm head over heels in love with him. The only thing he said about the case was when we were in the park sitting on the swings. He was really upset, he even said something about how he was worried he could be Kira without realizing it."

"I've heard him say that before. Anything else?"

"He's annoying. At the beginning of the movie he leans in and is like 'if you don't understand any words then ask' does he think I came here without a thorough understanding of Japanese?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean for it to come off as rude."

"That's the problem. Thank god it wasn't a real date, and at least I got some popcorn out of it," she joked, "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"This is hopeless. If we want to catch Kira, we have to go on the offensive," she said before sitting down, "I'm serious about Yotsuba. I have a good feeling about it."

"You have a good feeling about it? That's stupid. If more deaths are connected to them in any way, I'll consider it."

"You'll see. My female intuition is always spot on," she said with a yawn, "I believe that somebody associated with the company share's Kira's power, or it was given to them by Light and he is manipulating them to distract us from our main purpose."

"It's possible, but still hard to tell after only one death. We should wait."

"Excuse me? Wait while innocent people, _not even criminals for god's sake_, are killed?"

He paused. Was she trying to say she valued the lives of the innocent more than the lives of criminals? It was either a slip of the tongue or planned. Perhaps she was meant to be a diversion by _intentionally drawing suspicion_ while Light would stay in the background. It could work, because there really wasn't any evidence against her, he thought. However, he suspected most of all that she was putting on the show of being Light's diversion to draw more of his attention to Light therefore solving the case and ending her involvement.

"What are you thinking about? The fact that I'm right?" she asked with a smirk.

"No. I'm thinking that after one more death, we'll get involved. You don't think of what becoming involved with one of the most lucrative companies in Japan could cost if you're wrong. You need to think ahead."

"I am so sick of you, Light, and everyone else and their superiority complexes. Being world's best detective comes with the world's best ego I suppose. You're wrong, just wait and see," she pouted.

"According to what? Your 'female intuition'?"

"Actually, yes. I read the damn autopsy report and he was 32 years old and perfectly healthy. No family history of heart attacks, NADA!" she yelled.

Jen paused, and realized that her phone was ringing, it was her aunt. She calmed herself down and answered. She also gave L a look that seemed to say _one word and you die. _

"I'm so glad you called! I know, I know I haven't called but I've been very busy with school," she said. She took on a whole new tone, and was almost all smiles. "It's actually late at night here, so I was planning on going to sleep. Love you, bye!"

"Your aunt?"

"You know me too well. I'm too tired to argue about Yotsuba. We're going to sleep."

He objected at first, but reluctantly agreed. After changing into pajamas, Jen realized she forgot to wash her makeup off.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked. He agreed, and removed the handcuffs. She took her shower and made sure to wash off all of her makeup. Afterward, she changed and reluctantly let him re-attach them.

"If going out with Light again will help the investigation along, I'll do it."

"I don't think you should if it makes you uncomfortable. I'd feel responsible."

"It is uncomfortable, but if it's a necessary discomfort, I'm willing to make a sacrifice."

"But even if he does confess to you, you're in danger. He could kill you as soon as you tell me because he knows your real name."

"But is it my real name?" she asked with a grin across her face.

"You're kidding me. I thought you didn't know a thing about the Kira case when you got here. Why would you use an alias?"

"That's where you're wrong. I guess it's time to come clean. Going out with Light to have him confess was my plan from the beginning. I figured out that having a name to kill was crucial from the way that criminals names are broadcast, but I wasn't sure. So I took a precaution by going by Jennifer. Call it my _female intuition. _I guess I even had you fooled."

"Hardly," he lied, "Can I ask what your real name is?"

"No, you cannot. Well, I'll tell you that my real first name is Celia. Do with that what you will."

"I can go through your school records."

"Please. You've already gone through them, and they're under Jennifer Schmidt."

"I can find other records of you in the U.S.."

"They're gone, trust me. Why do you want to know so badly? Is it because you're Kira?"

"If I was Kira, I would encourage your suspicions about Light do take them away from me."

"You don't need to take my suspicion away from you, because it was never there. I told you that I agree with you. I believe that Light is Kira, and I'm more than willing to go the distance to catch him, so long as I can maintain my grades and running."

"You're more clever than I thought you were, I'll give you that. But why have you revealed yourself to me now?"

"Thanks. I'm going to sleep, and I advise you to do the same. Those bags under your eyes are almost fading away," she said before falling asleep. She intentionally ignored his question.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A/N: A shorter chapter, I'll have the next one up soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

"To what extent has this been acting?"

"Oh, little to no acting. I sort of made this up as I went along," Celia replied.

"Then how did you know to use a fake name?"

"Just a precaution, really. I didn't know I'd need it. I'm sort of surprised you didn't know my name wasn't Jennifer Schmidt. LA BB murders, remember?"

"You intentionally took the name of another child of victims. If I want your real full name I can look at the case files," he said, unamused.

"True, but you're missing my point. I trust you, so it doesn't matter."

"This all seems like a bit much for a precaution."

"It sounds weird, but ever since, well you know, I've always been paranoid about this kind of thing. Especially with Kira out on the loose, even if I'm not a criminal I can't help but be afraid."

"So you're trying to tell me that the fact that you met Light on the way to the entrance exams was a complete coincidence?"

"Completely. It was unfortunate, and kind of my worst fear, but I plan on using it to my advantage. I will fake-date him until I can elicit a confession. I'll also fake date any other suspects," she joked, "It feels kind of cool, like being undercover. Plus it might not seem like it, but I can be kind of flirty and seductive when I try."

"That has to be a joke. I thought shy, dorky honor student was your angle."

"Absolutely not! My angle is seductive, exotic looking foreigner and everyone knows it."

"No. If we're going to do this right, your angle is cute, shy honor student and that's final," L said.

"Fine. So basically what I'm going to do is complain about how much I hate you in subtle ways until he gets the message and maybe even throw in a few 'kira is great' kinds of things until he believes I'm on his side."

"You should also reveal personal information."

"I can go with being Jennifer Schmidt, _but _I can be pissy about the fact that L didn't solve the case soon enough and therefore my parents' blood is on his hands. Maybe I say that I wish that Kira was around at that time? That couldn't hurt. By the way, should I return Light's calls right away or would I sound too needy?"

"I can't believe you want advice for your fake relationship from me," L said and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm calling back. Is it too early for pet names?"

"This is proof that you're not seductive and exotic. If you were those things, then you wouldn't have to ask me."

She glared over in his direction. "Do you even shut up? It's ringing, be quiet."

Not so surprisingly, he picked up.

"Hey, what's up? You called earlier, but I've kind of been busy," she said.

"Yeah, I get it. Investigation stuff. But if you can get out, maybe you can come hang out tonight?" Light asked.

"I'll give it a shot. I'll text you if I can," she said before hanging up.

"I don't know, that was pretty aloof and everyone knows seeming like you don't care makes the other person more interested. Which is therefore seductive," she said.

"Hardly, you just sound disinterested."

"Your dating advice is complete bullshit. But you know what isn't bullshit?"

"What?"

"My Yotsuba theory. It's been proven by another mysterious heart attack," she bragged, "You know what that means? That we can find someone else with Kira's power."

"I did say one more death. We should put in cameras and wiretaps to monitor any suspicious activity."

"Who's going to do that? Me?" she laughed.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't put the operation at risk like that."

"Ouch. That one hurt. But I can go to Light's tonight, right? Jesus, it sounds like you're my mom," she joked.

"Yes, but I think you need to up your game a little."

"You're right, I don't want this to go on for longer than it has to. I'll put the moves on him tonight. Plus I'll bring up Kira and how I like him or whatever," she said.

"Good. If he comes to me to tell me about your disloyalty, then either he isn't Kira or we probably won't get anything out of him."

"I'll text him and tell him I'm good to come over," she said before pulling out her phone and typing a text, "I'll even add a kissy face because I commit to fake relationships."

"Glad to know," he said sarcastically. "When are you leaving?"

"8. I think it might be worthwhile to take a trip back to my apartment to find some more attractive clothes though. I didn't really think I'd be impressing anyone when I packed," she joked.

"I'm hurt," he said while taking a sip of tea.

"Wouldn't want to hurt your feelings, would we?" she said sarcastically, "But seriously, do you have someone in mind for the video camera's and wiretaps?"

"Yes. Merry Kenwood, but she uses Wedy as an alias."

"I trust that she's reliable. It's like you said, there isn't room for error," she said in a more serious tone, "What will I do? Is the intern idea still kind of a plan?"

"I think so. But maybe Light would be more suited to this job."

"Light is Kira. How could he be more suited to this job?"

"Maybe we can catch him conspiring with this second Kira."

"Second Kira? I thought I was the second Kira," she joked, "Light is too smart for that. He'll know there are cameras and wiretaps. This isn't the way to corner him. The best course of action is to find this other Kira and find out how he kills, since he seems like an amateur to me. If he killed his victims by heart attack and they weren't criminals, then he probably doesn't know that he has the power to manipulate the cause and time of death. We should track down the imitator and find out how he kills. Then it will be easier to corner Light."

"I agree. This other Kira is probably conspiring with Light, though Light wouldn't let him know his identity. Perhaps he promised the second Kira the power to kill his enemies as long as he continues to help kill criminals. He is probably in the dark for the most part about how to use the power, so he won't be difficult to catch."

"So it's settled. We don't give Light control over this operation by giving him the central role. Does that mean I'm allowed to be the intern?" she asked.

"Yes, but we shouldn't put that plan into motion until we've monitored Yotsuba for at least a week." he stated.

"Good, but can we make a quick trip back to my apartment? Cute clothes, remember?"

He agreed, and the two reluctantly set off. They got some strange looks from people walking by, not only for L's strange appearance but for the fact that they were handcuffed together at the wrist. Eventually they reached her building, and once they were up the stairs she pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"This is the second time you've been here and it's still a mess," she said, picking up things as she went along, "I'm really sorry it's so gross in here," she said before throwing out a very old piece of pizza.

"You never got a TV," he said.

"Yeah, I don't really have much use for it I guess. I'd rather spend the money on something cool, not like I'll have any anymore. Not since this handcuff thing got me fired."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"It's ok. I have no clue why I struggle to pay rent here when I'm not even _living here. _It's actually kind of a relief, that job was a royal pain in the ass. People are so rude," she joked while sifting through a pile of clothes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can live at headquarters if you want."

"That's actually super helpful, at least until this Kira business is over. At least I don't have to listen to the neighbors."

"What's wrong with the neighbors?"

"They're constantly going at it. Loudly. 24 hours a day," she said, laughing, "I complain so much, I need to focus on a cool outfit for tonight. What about this?" she said, holding up a pastel pink skirt. "I think I'll wear that with a sweater and knee socks. It'll do I guess," she said. She grabbed the outfit and threw it onto the couch and sifted through some more clothes.

"Good idea. Just take all of your nice things so we won't have to come back," he said, uncomfortable with the _noises _coming from next door once he knew what their source was.

"Can I shower while we're here?" she asked.

"Fine," L said while removing the handcuffs. Celia walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and hopped into the shower. She turned the knob, but to her surprise nothing came out. She turned it again, and dirty brown water sprayed out of the showerhead. She shrieked and fell back into the shower before grabbing her towel and getting out of the shower.

"Are you ok?" L asked from the other room. Celia turned the knob to stop the gross water, but she was covered in it from head to toe.

"I think there's something wrong with my water," she said, stepping out into the other room. "This is nasty," she said, wringing out her hair onto the carpet.

She walked over to where there was a small kitchenette, and turned on the water in the sink and put her head under. However, this water was the same. "Shit!" she yelled, turning the faucet off quickly. She reached into the fridge, and found a water bottle. She poured it over her head over the sink, though it didn't do much.

"Can we go?" he asked, "You can shower when we get back."

"Fine," she said before retrieving her clothes from the bathroom and getting dressed.

"Just let me grab some things first," Celia said. She picked up a few more articles of clothing, some schoolbooks, and shoved them into her bag, "I'm really sorry, you must think I'm a huge slob."

"Yes, but I'm also a huge slob so I won't think any less of you for it," L said.

"Appreciate it. On a scale of one to ten how bad do I smell now?" She asked while sniffing herself with distaste.

"Eleven," he said before putting the handcuffs back on.

"Of course I have a fake-date in a few hours. I'll be in the shower scrubbing my hair all day!" She exclaimed. Celia opened the door and locked it after the pair walked through it. After that, she slipped the key back in her pocket.

"Don't be so dramatic," he said as the two started to walk back.

"I'm dramatic? You're the one who said I was an 11 on the gross smells scale."

"Maybe an 11 wasn't precise enough. You're a 12."

"You wouldn't have to smell me if you didn't handcuff us together. Remember that," she teased.

"That's true. I am thinking of letting you go. But you still aren't dismissed from the investigation."

"You're shitting me. On top of that, you said you'd dismiss me from the investigation. It isn't fair to keep me here if I'm no longer a suspect."

"You still are," he said.

"I don't think I am. I think you're just keeping me here for whatever reason. If there is a reason, go on and say it already," she said.

"I'll admit I do have an ulterior motive. You can understand that I don't have much time left, and this could be my last case. I need someone to take over for me as L if I do die."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can't be your successor," she said. Celia was shocked he asked, but she could see through his trick, "I'm surprised you'd use the same trick on me, especially if it already didn't work on Light. God forbid you'd be truthful and just admit you enjoy my company."

"Call it desperation. However, all lies and tricks aside, that really is my reason for keeping you here so long," he admitted.

"I already said no, and not just because I knew it would divert suspicion. I can say without shame that this serial killer business scares the living daylights out of me. I try my best to keep my composure, but I could never do it. Knowing that my anxieties could result in someone losing their _life, _I just couldn't."

"Don't think of it that way. If you think of it like a puzzle, your head will be cleared and you'll be able to think clearly. I know that you are intelligent enough."

"But those are people's lives, Ryuzaki. I can't take them so lightly, especially when I know what an impact can be made when even one of them is taken away. My answer is no, and you can't force me. You cannot take my life away from me," she said angrily, "If and when you die, I'll be free to get back to my life. Maybe Light would take over for you."

"Thats the opposite of what I want and you know it," L said.

"It doesn't matter to me. When I think of it, it doesn't matter to you either! All that matters to you is losing and winning. So if you lose, leave me out of it."

"Very well, but I hope you'll change your mind. There are a lot of perks to this job, like no mystery brown shower water or nymphomaniac neighbors," he joked.

"That's not funny, and I won't be living this way for long. If I work hard and suffer now, then I'll become successful one day. It'll be all mine too, no succeeding anyone," she said, offended.

"Please. You know that wasn't what I meant," L said.

"I think that you've become infatuated with me, and that's why you've convinced yourself that I would succeed you. If you looked at this from a rational point of view, you'd understand that I not only do not have the talent, but that I simply won't do it."

"Maybe you are right," he said, "But my mind is made up anyway."

"I'm surprised you didn't think of someone succeeding you earlier. I thought you were the type who had accepted their mortality," Celia remarked.

They had arrived at headquarters and opened the door to get inside. "Of course I had thought of someone to take over this role for me, just as I took over when I was young. I have two candidates, but there is a problem. When they are apart, they are weak. But they refuse to work together under any circumstance," L replied.

"I could make it really easy. Let me pick," she suggested before taking her usual seat behind several large monitors. "When did you take over the position? Just curious."

"We can talk later, go get ready for your fake-date please. You smell awful," he said, unhooking the handcuffs. "By the way, I think that this handcuffs experiment is over. Though I'd recommend staying here."

"Fine," she said, "But turn off the bathroom security cameras from now on. It's not only uncomfortable for the both of us, but I'm not a suspect anymore." Celia grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 6. I (of course) chickened out of writing any smut at all. Maybe later i'll rewrite this chapter, but as of right now I don't have the courage. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update because I unfortunately have a lot of issues going on right now with my family. I'd really appreciate if I could get some reviews for this chapter ^u^

Disclaimer: I don't own death note lmao

"I think I'll be fine, he gave directions," Celia reassured L.

"If you're sure you know where you're going, so be it. Stick to the plan, text if there's any problem," he said.

"Gotcha. Don't wait up!" she said before walking out the door with a swish of pastel pink. She walked out into the fresh evening air and began walking toward her destination.

In no time, she was there. Light's building was nice, far nicer than hers. She opened the door hesitantly, and walked toward the elevator. She'd always been scared of them ever since she was very young, but she liked to think she wasn't afraid of something so ridiculous anymore. However, Celia felt a little lightheaded in the elevator alone.

She stepped out of the elevator and searched for the correct apartment door. She knocked, and was promptly let inside.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, got stuck with my second mom," she said with a laugh.

"It's fine, I'm glad you were set free at all. Come in, I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess," he said before ushering her into the neat and spotless apartment.

"Hardly messy, you haven't seen my place," she said, sitting down onto the couch in front of the tv, "So, what movie are we watching?"

"I thought I'd let you pick. You didn't really seem to be enjoying yourself when we went out last time," he remarked, also taking a seat on the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way, I've just had a lot on my mind lately. The investigation brings up a lot of bad memories," she said before grabbing the remote and turning the tv onto the news. A story about Kira was on as usual.

"Like what?" he asked, grabbing the remote from Celia and changing the channel to some soap opera, "That stuff will only make it worse."

"Wait, give that back," she said. snatching the remote back and flipping to the news channel, "Don't act like you don't already know. Aren't you and everyone else on the investigation completely briefed?"

"But it would be different hearing it from you," he said, putting an arm around Celia.

"No, I'm sure it would be the same. But the bottom line is that the legal system fails, and I lost my parents. Sometimes, I… well I shouldn't say that," she said.

"Of course you can. My lips are sealed," Light said, zipping his mouth shut and tossing the imaginary key.

"I guess it would be ok, as long as you keep it a secret. I've always wished that Kira was around back then, and maybe my parents could be spared," she confessed, "In a weird, twisted way I admire what he's doing."

"I'm glad you told me that. You know that I trust you as well. I know it hasn't been a long time, but I've never felt this way about someone else before. And now that I know what you really think, then I know you're the one," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Celia asked.

"Ryuzaki isn't stupid, he couldn't be more spot on. I am Kira," Light said. He seemed like a huge weight had been lifted off of him after he had confessed, "I knew from the moment I met you that you weren't just anybody. You're intelligent, caring, and above all you _understand. _I knew that you would be the only one who could help me create a new world."

"Wait, slow down," she said, "If you really _are _Kira, show me proof. How do you kill? It isn't that I don't trust you, it's just curiosity."

"I don't mind if you don't believe me right away, that would be stupid. But I'll wait until tomorrow until I can show you. It might sound ridiculous, but I don't want to run the risk that there are somehow cameras or wiretaps in this room," he said, discreetly putting a piece of paper crumpled up into her pocket. "_Don't touch this until after you leave here," _he said in a soft whisper.

"I understand. Taking precautions like that must be why you've survived thus far," she said, "I-I don't know why I'm shocked. I always sort of knew."

"You're probably just nervous. Don't worry, when we both collaborate then we can get rid of L very soon," he said, pulling her into his arms, "There's no way we can lose together." The way that he spoke, the way that there wasn't even an option in his offer, it had Celia hooked.

"I guess you're right," she said, becoming less tense in his grasp, "There's no way that he can defeat both of us."

It was difficult for Celia to pinpoint the exact moment when her words ceased to be deceitful and she stopped acting. However, from the first kiss of the night she knew she was in too deep. And by the end of the evening, what do you know, she got extremely carried away.

_I'm staying the night, ok? _ _This is it, though. I'm in way too deep, _she texts L as she grabs her shirt from off the ground and puts it back on before slumping back into the bed. She reaches for her skirt, but she would have to sacrifice the warmth of the blankets to retrieve it, so she gave up.

She quickly received a reply.

_What do you mean? Did you get a confession or any information that could prove him guilty? _

_Unfortunately, I didn't, _she typed hesitantly, _I was wrong about Light. I can't handle doing this anymore. _

It took a few minutes, but her phone rang once again.

_You have to be more specific. If something's happened, you shouldn't stay the night. _

_I can't leave. _ _He's ouyt of the room rightnow, but I'm reallly freaked (even if my aliqs protects me), _she typed. Her hands were shaky, and her text was riddled with typos.

_Oh my god did you sleep with him? _Read the reply.

_Yeah. That's why I'm ducking out of the investigation, forever. I'm afraid that if I stay here then I'll be brought into this even further than I already am and I might not make it out of here alive, _she typed.

_That still won't happen. You don't have to go out with Light anymore if that's what you want. _

_The problem isn't that, it's that I'm starting to want to go out with Light. I gtg, c ya tomorrow. _

_What does that mean? _the reply read.

_Answer me ? _a second read. Many more followed, but Celia ignored them for now.

"Your aunt?" Light asked, "Sorry, had to punish tonight's criminals."

"Yeah, she worries too much," she said with a smile, "She'd freak if she knew I was dating the most famous serial killer in the world."

"Soon, there won't be any authorities to oppose me and they'll all see. But you should get some sleep. Aren't you going to be allowed to return to school soon?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me. Ryuzaki'll never let me off the investigation. It's like he's obsessed with me or something," she joked before drifting off to sleep. She took care to put her phone on airplane mode so she wouldn't receive any of L's messages. If he even glanced at her phone or was smart enough to check it, she couldn't afford for him to find her out.

CHAPTER 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 6. I (of course) chickened out of writing any smut at all. Maybe later i'll rewrite this chapter, but as of right now I don't have the courage. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update because I unfortunately have a lot of issues going on right now with my family. I'd really appreciate if I could get some reviews for this chapter ^u^

Disclaimer: I don't own death note lmao

"I think I'll be fine, he gave directions," Celia reassured L.

"If you're sure you know where you're going, so be it. Stick to the plan, text if there's any problem," he said.

"Gotcha. Don't wait up!" she said before walking out the door with a swish of pastel pink. She walked out into the fresh evening air and began walking toward her destination.

In no time, she was there. Light's building was nice, far nicer than hers. She opened the door hesitantly, and walked toward the elevator. She'd always been scared of them ever since she was very young, but she liked to think she wasn't afraid of something so ridiculous anymore. However, Celia felt a little lightheaded in the elevator alone.

She stepped out of the elevator and searched for the correct apartment door. She knocked, and was promptly let inside.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, got stuck with my second mom," she said with a laugh.

"It's fine, I'm glad you were set free at all. Come in, I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess," he said before ushering her into the neat and spotless apartment.

"Hardly messy, you haven't seen my place," she said, sitting down onto the couch in front of the tv, "So, what movie are we watching?"

"I thought I'd let you pick. You didn't really seem to be enjoying yourself when we went out last time," he remarked, also taking a seat on the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way, I've just had a lot on my mind lately. The investigation brings up a lot of bad memories," she said before grabbing the remote and turning the tv onto the news. A story about Kira was on as usual.

"Like what?" he asked, grabbing the remote from Celia and changing the channel to some soap opera, "That stuff will only make it worse."

"Wait, give that back," she said. snatching the remote back and flipping to the news channel, "Don't act like you don't already know. Aren't you and everyone else on the investigation completely briefed?"

"But it would be different hearing it from you," he said, putting an arm around Celia.

"No, I'm sure it would be the same. But the bottom line is that the legal system fails, and I lost my parents. Sometimes, I… well I shouldn't say that," she said.

"Of course you can. My lips are sealed," Light said, zipping his mouth shut and tossing the imaginary key.

"I guess it would be ok, as long as you keep it a secret. I've always wished that Kira was around back then, and maybe my parents could be spared," she confessed, "In a weird, twisted way I admire what he's doing."

"I'm glad you told me that. You know that I trust you as well. I know it hasn't been a long time, but I've never felt this way about someone else before. And now that I know what you really think, then I know you're the one," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Celia asked.

"Ryuzaki isn't stupid, he couldn't be more spot on. I am Kira," Light said. He seemed like a huge weight had been lifted off of him after he had confessed, "I knew from the moment I met you that you weren't just anybody. You're intelligent, caring, and above all you _understand. _I knew that you would be the only one who could help me create a new world."

"Wait, slow down," she said, "If you really _are _Kira, show me proof. How do you kill? It isn't that I don't trust you, it's just curiosity."

"I don't mind if you don't believe me right away, that would be stupid. But I'll wait until tomorrow until I can show you. It might sound ridiculous, but I don't want to run the risk that there are somehow cameras or wiretaps in this room," he said, discreetly putting a piece of paper crumpled up into her pocket. "_Don't touch this until after you leave here," _he said in a soft whisper.

"I understand. Taking precautions like that must be why you've survived thus far," she said, "I-I don't know why I'm shocked. I always sort of knew."

"You're probably just nervous. Don't worry, when we both collaborate then we can get rid of L very soon," he said, pulling her into his arms, "There's no way we can lose together." The way that he spoke, the way that there wasn't even an option in his offer, it had Celia hooked.

"I guess you're right," she said, becoming less tense in his grasp, "There's no way that he can defeat both of us."

It was difficult for Celia to pinpoint the exact moment when her words ceased to be deceitful and she stopped acting. However, from the first kiss of the night she knew she was in too deep. And by the end of the evening, what do you know, she got extremely carried away.

_I'm staying the night, ok? _ _This is it, though. I'm in way too deep, _she texts L as she grabs her shirt from off the ground and puts it back on before slumping back into the bed. She reaches for her skirt, but she would have to sacrifice the warmth of the blankets to retrieve it, so she gave up.

She quickly received a reply.

_What do you mean? Did you get a confession or any information that could prove him guilty? _

_Unfortunately, I didn't, _she typed hesitantly, _I was wrong about Light. I can't handle doing this anymore. _

It took a few minutes, but her phone rang once again.

_You have to be more specific. If something's happened, you shouldn't stay the night. _

_I can't leave. _ _He's ouyt of the room rightnow, but I'm reallly freaked (even if my aliqs protects me), _she typed. Her hands were shaky, and her text was riddled with typos.

_Oh my god did you sleep with him? _Read the reply.

_Yeah. That's why I'm ducking out of the investigation, forever. I'm afraid that if I stay here then I'll be brought into this even further than I already am and I might not make it out of here alive, _she typed.

_That still won't happen. You don't have to go out with Light anymore if that's what you want. _

_The problem isn't that, it's that I'm starting to want to go out with Light. I gtg, c ya tomorrow. _

_What does that mean? _the reply read.

_Answer me ? _a second read. Many more followed, but Celia ignored them for now.

"Your aunt?" Light asked, "Sorry, had to punish tonight's criminals."

"Yeah, she worries too much," she said with a smile, "She'd freak if she knew I was dating the most famous serial killer in the world."

"Soon, there won't be any authorities to oppose me and they'll all see. But you should get some sleep. Aren't you going to be allowed to return to school soon?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me. Ryuzaki'll never let me off the investigation. It's like he's obsessed with me or something," she joked before drifting off to sleep. She took care to put her phone on airplane mode so she wouldn't receive any of L's messages. If he even glanced at her phone or was smart enough to check it, she couldn't afford for him to find her out.


End file.
